Overrun Roleplay
HEY GUYS! Roleplay about life, Tarr Apocalypses, and finding a sanctuary to be safe from Tarrs. Uses English, not rocket science. Locations vary. = Members (please join) *Teamfortress2328 **Hobs Two Oliver **Minty *Squidy822 **Violet **Blaster **Leo & Spike **Toast **Blaze 'Rules' *JOIN IF YOU WANT I CANT BOTHER ANSWERING ALL COMMENTS *Thank you and have cookies and marshmallows! Summary Hobs escapes his ranch, assuming everything is fine again. Meanwhile, the diseased Tarrs are coming... Roleplay ---Teamfortress2328--- Hobs rolled away from Beatrix LeBeau's Ranch, a triumphant smile on his face. Escape: successful. ---Squidy822--- Before he knew it, a purple tabby with pink stripes was next to him. "Well how are you this fine day Mr. Puddle?" Violet said. ---Teamfortress2328--- Hobs shot Violet a questioning look. "Could you scrounge up some scrap metal? I need some for upgrading. I can repay you if needed." ---Squidy822--- Violet pulled out a tablet and broke the 4th wall by seeing his page on this wiki. When she saw the trivia, her eyes bulged and she went into Furry form. "Never felt love? I intend to change that, for I am...THE GREAT VIOLET!" Blaster was by a tree nearby. He clapped and wiped a tear from his eye. "So proud..." He said quietly. Comment by Teamfortress2328: It was a WePad ™ right? Ps. Grammar Nazi mode activated. ---Teamfortress2328--- Status report: Hobs Brain: Weighing him down. That's how big it is... Heart: Wait one darn toothpickn' second. HOBS HAS A HEART...? Hobs: Yes. It's just covered in metal. (Wait what) Hobs expression changed from indifference to confusion to worry to OH GOD FLIPPING RUN. Hobs filled up his pod with helium and sprayed downward, propelling him upwards. ---Squidy822--- "I didn't mean me, silly. I was going to try and find someone and play matchmaker." Violet said. ---Teamfortress2328--- Hobs sez: "NOT HELPING." ---Squidy822--- "Your right, her doing that IS dangerous." Leo said, leaning against a tree with Spike, the latter nomming on a waffle. "NOBODY ASKED YOU, LEO!!!" Violet screamed at him. ---Teamfortress2328--- Welcome back to helping with Hobs. First, repeatedly bang your head into a wall until you feel better. Stop when you realize this isn't helping. While Hobs is warring with himself, Minty arrives on the scene, chasing a Tarr. *insert Tarr death sound* "That's another one. Hey Hobs hows it-" *insert violet* "Should I ask? no. no I shouldn't." ---Squidy822--- Violets gaze moves back and forth from Minty and Hobs. She gains an, "I have an idea!" look. Leo gives Hobs and Minty a, "Run while you still can" look. ---Teamfortress2328--- Minty hops over a wall and goes invisible while Hobs pulls a gold slime and disappears, reappearing in the slime sea, to float for while, currently in denial. ---Squidy822--- Violet managed to find Hobs as a Tabby Slime. This took a while, but she was relentless. "Ok, look, I'm just gonna let you confide into me. K?" COMMENT: hobs doesn't shape shift bro. didja mean you found Minty as invisible? (Violet was the tab. She became her tab form again.) violet is great at floating on slime sea clap clap clap ---Teamfortress2328--- Hobs made a sound that resembled 'no' and grabbed Minty and hid underground with puddle gordo. He's the best. Minty tried not to look different than usual, but she didn't need to, for Hobs was more blind than a bat. "Hobs? Who is this?" "Its the Puddle Gordo. You can call him John or Bob or whatever. He doesn't care." The Puddle Gordo knew about Minty's crush but didn't say anything. For that would be hella mean. ---Squidy822--- Somebody else there saw what TPG saw, too. "Oh, hello. I was just hanging out in this cave I didn't expect visitors." Toast said calmly. ---Teamfortress2328--- Minty was ready to murder someone. Hobs was in the corner being oblivious, figuring out a plan to escape Violet. Minty was sure what to say. "State your intention, stranger/food item." ---Squidy822--- Toast just chuckled and said, "Oh, don't be scared of me. Also, I'm not actually edible, really." He conveyed to TPG a look that said, 'I know it too. But let's zip our lips.' ---Teamfortress2328--- Hobs knew Violet could easily find him. The key was to stay underground and avoid the surface. He could hide in the farthest reaches of the Indigo Quarry. But where exactly... Minty was not convinced that the walking Toast wielding a knife was docile in any way, but she could always retreat. "So what brought you here? There's not much really." She scanned the empty room, which didn't have much except for a few pieces of furniture lying around that Hobs stole. ---Squidy822--- "I found this small room and it seemed abandoned so I decided to hang out in here for a bit." Toast said. ---Teamfortress2328--- Hobs called out from his corner. "We could hide in the Indigo Quarry guys. There's water there for me and TPG any who. Also, is this piece of Toast coming?" (Please help) ---Squidy822--- "I am--" Toast said. "And so are we!" Said the two voices of Violet and Blaze. ---Teamfortress2328--- Hobs didn't even bother running away at this point. "Curse you Toast." ---Squidy822--- "Hey, I didn't bring them here!" Toast said. Blaze quickly dashed to Minty and whispered,"Violets trying to help you know." Then dashed by Toast. ---Teamfortress2328--- Minty's emotions were between angry, worried, and triggered. Hobs yelled a whole lot. I can't put what he said here though. TPG had no idea what was going on. Category:Roleplay